Mr X And His Think About Dream
by Kym Rin -SehunOhSeorinKim
Summary: Love, Dream, And Mysterious Person. Aku, Xi Luhan telah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang misterius. Seseorang yang menampilkan senyum yang membuatku gila. Seseorang yang memberitahuku dan menyemangati ku untuk terus bermimpi. Angst! Sad! Hurt! Yaoi! HunHan!


Title : Mr. X And His Thing About Dream

Author : Kym Rin –SehunOhSeorinKim

Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan ( HunHan ) And Other Cast :)

Genre : Angst, sad, Romance, Yaoi

Length : Oneshoot.

Hai All! It's Me, Kym Rin! (sapa lu gua baru denger?) *serah*. Kali ini Kym mau share sebuah cerita sedih yang Angst, yaitu genre favotite Kym. Yaudah dipada Kym banyak bacot, mendingan baca aja yah? :P

Happy Reading!

-Mr. X And His Think about Dream-

Sebuah sekolah dengan halaman depan yang cukup luas. Seorang siswa berlari keluar dari dalam gedung menuju ke halaman luas sekolah. Kemudian ia terus melangkahkan kaki nya meninggalkan tempat itu ke bagian belakang sekolah. Lalu ia menunduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua kakinya yang dilipat. Bisa diketahui dia sedang menangis, bisa terdengar isakan kecilnya dari luar. Ia terus menangis.

Terngiang kalimat menusuk dari teman sekelasnya tentang dirinya yang tidak bisa menyanyi sebaik teman-temannya. Ada yang bilang,

"Luhan suaramu suara sampah"

" Luhan! Kau masuk sekolah ini dengan uang khusus yah? Bernyanyi saja tidak bisa :P"

"Luhan... heran ya... suaramu kok bisa se jelek itu. Merusak gendang telinga saja"

Dan kalimat demi kalimat menusuk terus terlontar. Ia memang cantik dan kaya. Tapi ia sering di bully karena ia selalu salah nada saat bernyanyi. Suaranya tidak akan sampai ke nada itu menyebapkannya terus terisak disana.

Hingga derap kaki mendekat terdengar jelas, sedang berjalan kearahnya. Suara itu makin dekat, heran Luhan, jarang ada orang yang datang kesini tempat ini sepi. Atau jangan-jangan! Orang itu tidak beres. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menghela lega karena yang didapatinya adalah seorang namja yang jelas berseragam sama. Dan gaya penampilannya hangat dan tidak menimbulkan kesan "bad boy" luhan hanya menghela nafas legah.

Kemudian sejurus namja yang semakin mendekat, Luhan menghapus bulir air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Namja itu mendekat bahkan berjongkok dihadapan luhan memposisikan dirinya Sejajar dengan Xi Luhan"kau kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil memegang pundak Luhan dengan kedua tangannya yang terasa hangat bagi Luhan.

Luhan hanya menunduk takut-takut. Kemudian namja itu mendesah "kau tahu? Kau tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Aku dengar lagumu. Dan itu indah. Suaramu lembut dan nyaman di dengar. aku suka suaramu. Hanya teknikmu kurang tepat. Aku yakin dengan lebih banyak latihan, semua akan baik-baik saja ^^" kata namja itu sambil tersenyum di akhir kata membuat Luhan membeku di tempat, terborgol seolah tidak yakin mampu untuk bergerak.

Matanya terpaku terpaut dengan manik namja tersebut, dan otaknya terus memutar ulang kata demi kata nasehat namja dihadapannya tersebut. Luhan pun kacau, semua anggota tubuhnya punya respon aneh, dari matanya yang terpaku, jatungnya yang berdetak begitu kencang, darahnya yang mengalir begitu cepat menjalar ke pipinya, telinganya yang termanja suara hangat namja itu hingga otaknya yang sibuk memahami kata2 berharga yang luhan jamin tidak akan pernah ia lupakan dan satu lagi, bibir mungilnya yang terkunci utuh tanpa mau dibuka.

Membuatnya hanya diam ketika namja dihadapannya telah beranjak meninggalkannya. Tanpa nama dan telah menjadi seseorang misterius yang menyelamatkan mimpinya. Luhan menatap jejak kaki namja tersebut. Kemudian ia bergumam, "Terimakasih atas nasehatmu Mr. X"

O.o.O

Luhan tersenyum percaya diri. Ia yakin bisa menjadi salah satu yang berhasil dalam showcase kali ini dan akan segera debut. Suaranya Kini sudah menjadi sempurna karena ia namja itu, namja yang sudah memberikannya cara untuk meraih mimpi.

Meskipun sekalipun Luhan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi setelah kejadian itu, Dan juga meski hanya satu kali Luhan belum pernah mendengar namanya.

Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan Kemudian menaikkan Microfonnya, dia tersenyum pada para juri dan peserta juga para penonton yang hadir, sebelum menyenandungkan lagunya dengan sempurna. Ia bernyanyi dengan bagusnya. Ia berharap namja itu mendengarkannya. Namja misterius itu, Mr. X

Dan sejurus itu, ia melihat seorang namja dengan mata sipit yang indah, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, kulit putih pucat, dengan rambut hitam tanpa cat, jaket hitam juga membalut tubuh tingginya. Namja itu tersenyum, Luhan ingat. Luhan sangat ingat akan senyuman itu. Namja itu, adalah orang yang membuatnya tidak menyerah akan mimpinya.

Luhan menyenandungkan lagunya

han-goreum han-goreum  
oneuldo josimseuropge nedidyoyo  
gaseum gadeukhi duryoumgwa  
solleimeul aneun che  
biteulgorigo heundeullyodo  
nan tto han-goreumeul nedidyoyo  
onjen-ga  
mannal ne kkumeul hyanghe

~Dreaming, Kim Soohyun~

Luhan tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan apapun, ia harus tahu nama namja misterius tersebut. Dan setelah mengakhir penampilannya Luhan berlari menuju kerumunan penonton. Tapi ia tidak menemukan sang Mr. X. Namja itu sudah pergi, Luhan mencarinya. Ia sampai keluar dari gedung tersebut. Kemudian Luhan berhasil menemukannya.

Xi Luhan tersenyum, ia yang masih terengah-engah mendekat kemudian menepuk punggung sang Mr. X. Dan namja itu membalikkan badannya.

Luhan menunjukkan senyuman manisnya pada namja itu. Luhan segera membuka mulutnya. "Kau tahu? Aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik, sekarang hanya perlu menunggu hasilnya" kata Luhan pada orang itu.

Dan yang diajak bicarapun merespon dengan senyumannya. Senyum itu, senyum hangat itu, sama persis pada hari dimana ia menyerah, dan senyum itu kembali membuat Luhan terpaku tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya, degupan jantungnya sudah tidak beraturan lagi dan tangannya yang masih berada di pundak pemuda itu, membuat Luhan tersadar dan menjauhkannya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan aku yakin kau pasti berhasil" katanya di akhiri senyuman yang membuat Luhan gila. Sedangkan sang pelaku, dengan tenangnya melipat gandakan senyuman nya. Luhan hanya terbengong mendapat kata-kata semangat dari Mr. X

"Kau hebat Xi Luhan, teruslah semangat!" Katanya lagi. Kemudian namja itu menepuk punggung Luhan dan memelukknya. Kemudian ia pergi tanpa jejak, sedangkan Luhan sendiri masih melongo setelah medapat sebuah pelukan yang tak pernah disangkanya. Ia kemudian tersenyum sendiri meyadarinya pipinya tidak perlu lagi dielak sudah penuh dengan warna merah, bisa dirasa dari wajahnya yang memanas.

Tapi Luhan segera menyadari sesuatu. Ia lupa lagi bertanya soal nama kepada pemuda itu. Dan sontak Luhan berlari mencarinya. Namun ia tidak pernah menemukannya. Dan ia sadar, butuh waktu yang lama agar mereka bisa bertemu lagi. "Kau siapa Tuan X? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku siapa dirimu?" Gumamnya.

Kemudian ia kembali ke belakang menunggu hasil keputusan. "Aku yakin aku pasti di terima" katanya penuh percaya diri. Sedangkan di tempat lain, seorang namja dengan kulit pucat sedang diam2 tersenyum melihat Luhan dari tempat persembunyiannya "maaf kan pengecut sepertiku Xi Luhan, juga maaf telah seenaknya memelukmu" katanya sedih.

O.o.O

Luhan melangkah dengan tersenyumlebar. Tentu alasannya adalah ia bisa menjadi salah satu yang terpilih, dan ia akan segera menjadi trainee di sebuah Agency besar. Mengingat dirinya akan debut membuatnya begitu senang.

"Hei Luhan!" Suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan seorang namja tiang yang berlari ke arahnya. Luhan tersenyum manis "Hai Kris!" Sapanya balik.

Melihat ekspresi ceria Luhan Kris menyimpulkan sendiri apa yang tengah terjadi "biar kutebak, kau... Xi Luhan telah berhasil menjadi trainee kan?" Kris asal tebak. Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk berkali2 dengan imutnya. "Apa ku bilang ku yakin kau pasti bisa" kata Kris.

Namun Luhan justru menatap kosong tembok di belakang Kris. "Sayang sekali dia tidak disini" gumamnya. "Dia siapa Luhan?" Tanya Kris mendengar gumaman tidak jelas Luhan "ah tidak... tidak usah di pikirkan" katanya sambil tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk kepala mungilnya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu Kajja Lu, kita merayakannya" kata Kris langsung menarik tangan Luhan pergi. Dalam hatinya Luhan berkata "Dialah Mr. X Kris, yang membuatku kembali bermimpi" katanya sedih. Sedangkan di belakangnya seorang namja berdiri tegak sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya ia sendiri baru muncul dari persembunyiannya, "selamat Luhan, kau berhasil" katanya sambil menatap dua punggung yang makin mengecil sebelum hilang. Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi itu menatap sendu foto Luhan yang ia simpan di kamarnya. Ia juga menatap sendu sebuah brosur. Ia kemudian mendesah berat. Dan suara pintu rumahnya kembali di ketuk dengan kasarnya. Ia tahu itu siapa "Tuan Oh, ini sudah saatnya tidak ada waktu lagi" katanya tegas.

Ia seorang pria garang dengan baju serba hitam yang di ketahui utusan kedua orang tua sehun "tidak, aku tidak boleh pergi sekarang. Ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan" katanya bersikeras "waktu anda sudah habis tuan Oh" kata orang itu. Dan sehunpun melarikan diri tidak mau ditangkap. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin sampai ia menjartuhkan foto Luhan yang tadi ia bawa.

Samar ia dengar teriakan "jadi dia yeojachingu anda tuan Oh? Mau kemari, atau kami akan melukainya!" Katanya. Melukai LUHAN?! Tidak! Itu tidak boleh! Sehun segera berlari menjauh ke rumah Luhan.

Dia tidak bodoh untuk menyerahkan diri. Kemudian ia melihat seorang Xi Luhan sedang berjalan sendirian di tengah tempat sepi dan dengan sigap ia membekap Luhan dan membawanya bersembunyi. Luhan awalnya memberontak. Tapi namja itu menunjukkan dirinya membuat Luhan menjadi tenang. Ia justru tersenyum.

Tapi menyadari ia berposisi dalam bekapan sehun membuat pip chubbynya memerah lagi dan degupan jantungnyapun berdetak kacau. Hingga ia tersadar puluhan manusia berbaju gelap seolah mencari-cari sesuatu. Dan luhan sadar apa yang mereka cari. Dirinya dan namja ini. Setelah dirasa mereka pergi sang namjapun melepaskan dekapannya.

Namja itu langsung menarik Luhan sampai depan gerbang rumah Luhan "masuklah Luhan, disana aman" tunjuk namja itu kerumah Luhan. Luhan pun menurut dan namja itu pergi

"Tunggu sebentar!" Teriak Luhan. Namja itupun berhenti "siapa namamu?" Tanyanya. Namun bukannya menjawab namja itu pergi begitu saja

Luhan rasa dirinya benar-benar sedih sekarang. Ia menjalani latihan dengan ogah-ogahan. Namja itu bahkan tidak memberitaukan namanya sama sekali.

"Aku senang dia peduli. Tapi takbisakah dia memberi tahuku namanya?" Gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri

"Lu? Kau sedih ya?" Tanya sahabat Luhan, Byun Baekhyun. Luhan pun memalingkan wajahnya malas.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu menghilangkan rasa galaumu" kata baekhyun. Luhan pun menggumam tidak jelah "eh Lu, kau tidak akan menyesal menontonnya" kata Baek.

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan akhirnya masih ogah-ogahan ia sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Luhan melirik selembaran yang baekhyun bawa. Itu adalah konser dance akhir musim yang diadakan oleh mahasiswa jurusan tari. Luhan sama sekali tidak tertarik "

hey Lu, kau tidak akan menyesal" katanya. Akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan mengikuti kehendak baekhyun. Ia dan baek duduk di urutan kursi nomor 10 dari depan. Dan pertunjukanpun dimulai.

Diawali dengan pertunjukan tari siswa perempuan dan dilanjutkan tari berpasangan laki-laki dan perempuan, kemudian pasangan laki-laki dengan laki-laki juga perempuan dengan perempuan. Kemudian tari kelompok putri tari kelompok putra, Tari kelompok putra putri dan pertunjukan utama, kelompok penari terhebat.

Awalnya Luhan masih ogah-ogahan menonton pertunjukan yang membosankan itu hingga matanya menangkap seseorang yang tidak asing. Namja itu, dia disana. Ia menari dengan lincahnya. Meliukkan badannya, menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya senada menapatkan pada alun musik tempo sedang yang mengiringinya.

Luhan menyuguhkan senyumnya. Baekhyunpun merasa berhasil menghibur Luhan yangsedang sedih. "Dia berasal dari fakultas tari" gumam Luhan pelan tanpa di dengar baekhyun. Tepuk tangan dan teriakan heboh mengiringi akhir pertunjukan tersebut. Luhan tersenyum saat manik namja itu mengarah ke arahnya.

Kemudian namja itu balas tersenyum dan sang MC pun mengucapkan acara selanjutnya. Ucapan perpisahan dari salah satu siswa, dan tanpa Luhan duga, namja itu maju selangkah mengambil microfon dan mulai bicara

"aku disini untuk mengucapkan ucapan selamat tinggal, ucapan terakhirku sebelum pergi dari tempat ini" kata namja itu. Luhan masih berusaha mencerna ucpan namja yang berdiri tegak di panggung itu. "Aku harus pergi ke amerika. Sekolah bisnis, ayahku menyuruhku melakukannya" katanya sedih. "Jadi aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk keluarga besar sekolah ini. Dan juga terimakasih pada guru, dan seluruh teman ku. Juga pada seseorang" mata namja itu mengarah pada Luhan yang berlinangan air mata. "Dia adalah seseorang yang menganggap sampah sepertiku begitu berharga, dia yang terus berkata bahwa aku seorang yang pantas dihargai. Jujur, aku minta maaf padanya, aku pengecut dan sekarang berniat pergi. Maafkan aku" katanya.

Matanya terus mengarah ke sosok Xi Luhan yang kini makin menangis. Membuat Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu. Luhan punya hubungan khusus dengan namja yang namja itu bicarakan adalah Luhan. Dan kemungkinan Luhan sedih adalah karena namja itu pula.

Kemudian namja itu membungkuk "aku akan mengadakan pertunjukan terakhirku di panggung tari. Semoga kalian menyukainya" katanya. Namja itupun mulai menari, ia meliukkan badannya dengan penuh penjiwaan. Sebuah tarian yang diiringi lagu sedih membuat semua orang dapat mengerti apa yang orang itu rasakan. Terutama Luhan, airmatanya terus mengalir mengiringi gerak perlaghan seorang namja yang berdiri disana.

Hingga selesai tepukan tangan meriah dan tangisan mahasiswa fakultas tari, fans namja itu, dan LUHAN. Seusai tampil, namja itu pergi kebelakang panggung. Tanpa ba bi bu, luhan mengejarnya. "Mr X! Mr X!" Panggil Luhan.

Namja itupun berbalik dan mempertemukan maniknya dengan manik rusa Luhan yang sembab. "Apa maksudmu eoh? Kau menyerah menjadi penari?!" Tanyanya sedikit bertriak "tidak, aku hanya melakukan apa yang ayahku minta" jawabnya.

Luhanpun menangis. "Jadi kau mau pergi?" Tanya Luhan. Dan namja itupun mengangguk mengiyakan "tapi sampai kapan?" Tanya Luhan lirih. Namja itu menatap Luhan sendu. Kemudian ia mendekat dan menghapus air mata Luhan "_mungkin selamanya_" katanya dalam hati. "Entahlah" jawabnya singkat. Luhanpun bertanya lagi "aku akan menunggumu disini. Sampai kapanpun" katanya. Sehun mendesah.

"Jangan menungguku. Aky tidak akan pernah kembali" katanya lirih.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan Ia menatap manik mata namja itu, namja yang membuatnya dapat bermimpi lagi. Namja yang membuat sebuah mimpi memiliki arti penting dalam hidupnya

"Aku akan di amerika selamanya" kata namja itu sedih."aku akan menung-" kata Luhan terhenti ketika namja itu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan. Kemudian ia sedikit melumat bibir Luhan hingga ia (Mr. X) tersadar dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. "Aku tidak akan kembali Xi Luhan, jangan menungguku" katanya sebelum meninggalkan Luhan yang masih membeku di tempat.

Namja itu lenyap dari penglihatan Luhan. Ia terduduk dan menangis tersed-sedu. Namja itu sudah pergi, dan mungkin tidak pernah kembali lagi

O.o.O

"Namanya Oh Sehun" kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Luhan yang menaruh kepalanya di meja pun mengangkatnya "siapa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan bingung. "Namja penari itu. Dari fakultas tari" kata baekhyun. Luhan menatap lama manik BaekhyunLuhan kini tahu nama namja itu. Dan itu setelah dia pergi jauh. Dan namja itu meninggalkan luka pahit bagi Luhan. Dan Luhan merasa seolah ingin menyerah lagi akan mimpinya. Ia sudah tidak bersemangat lagi. Ia benci sehun yang memberinya harapan palsu.

O.o.O

"Aku siap" kata Sehun. Kemudian mobil itu membawanya menuju incheon, tepatnya bandara Incheon. Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada sadaran kursi mobilnya. Ia menatap kosong jalanan yang mungkin saja tidak akan pernah ia lalui mungkin ini yang terakhir.

Sehun membayangkan ngeri kemungkinan dirinya tidak kembali. Dan satu orang yang kembali terbayang dibenaknya "Lu Han..." katanya saat menadapati Luhan dan Baekhyun menyabrang jalan di hadapannya. Luhan terlihat sedih dan patah semangat. Sama persis saat pertama kali sehun menunjukkan dirinya pada Luhan.

"Luhan mianhae, maaf Luhan... sungguh aku tidak kuat melihatmu sedih. Tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantumu keluar dari kesedihanmu. Maaf meninggalkan Luka untukmu Luhan... doakan aku bisa kembali dan kita bisa hidup bahagia Luhan. Aku tidak akan menjadi pengecut lagi. Aku mencintaimu Luhan" kata sehun sambil terus menatap kebelakang tepatnya maniknya terfokus terhadap Luhan.

"Aku akan kembali untukmu, Xi Lu Han" dan mobil Sehun pun terus berjalan

O.o.O

**2 Weeks Later**

"Luhan! Xi Luhan"

Yang merasa namanya dipangigil pun menoleh. Ia mendapati seorang namja Tan yang berlari kearahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan wajah yang sangat sedih. Ekspresinya sangat sendu.

"Kau Xi Luhan, kan?" tanya namja Tan tersebut. Luhan hanya menatap namja Tan tersebut, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Ya, aku Xi Luhan"

"Aku tidak salah, Aku Kim Jongin, dari Falkutas Tari, tapi panggil aku Kai"

"Fakultas tari?" tanya Luhan. Kai pun mengangguk. "Ya, aku sejurusan dengannya, juga sabhabat baiknya,Oh Sehun" kata Kai sambil menatap Luhan dengan sebuah ekspresi sendu. Luhan menatap Kai dengan ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan, tubuhnya menegang. Luhan punya fitasat yang buruk.

"Sehun memberi mu ini" kata Kai sambil menyerahkan sebuah rekaman. "Datangi aku kalau mau tahu dimana dia" kata Namja tan yang meninggalkan Luhan dengan sejuta pertanyaan. Luhan pun menuju ke rumahnya. Ke kamarnya dan membukaDVD yang Kai berikan padanya.

Ia memutarnya.

Dan disana, nampaklah seorang Oh Sehun berdiri Tegap sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat Luhan gila.

"Ekhem... ah~ Umm Hai Luhan!" kata Sehun pada rekaman itu dengan senyum yang menawan.

"ah~~ Hai Luhan, Kau melihat ini? Ku harap tidak, aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa suatu hari kau akan melihat rekaman aneh ini. Jangan pernah melihatnya. Karena ketika kau melihatnya, aku tidak ada lagi disana. Aku pergi Luhan." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian, rekaman Sehun berhenti sebentar. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Luhan kau tidak marah kan? Aku minta maaf seenak jidatnya mengatakan tidak akan kembali ke Korea. Aku punya alasan. Dan yah~ saatnya kau tahu." Sehun terlihat berkaca-kaca

"Penyakit Jantung. Ah~ Jantung lemah. Aku harus melakukan operasi Jantung di Amerika karena orang tuaku tinggal disana. Dan aku harap operasi itu berhasil sehingga Luhan tidak perlu menonton rekaman ini" Sehun mulai menangis. Tapi Senyumannya tetap menjadi prioritas. Luhan tercengang. Lalu, apa maksud Kai memberikan rekaman ini padanya? Apa Sehun...? TIDAK! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Luhan menangis sesenggukan. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan mungilnya. Ia berharap ini adalah trap yang dilakukan Kai. Sungguh!

"Kau nampak jelek sekali eh? Hapus dulu itu, yang membuatmu selalu nampak jelek (air mata) dan aneh. Hah~ andai aku bisa menghapuskannya untukmu. Sudahlah... lupakan soal andai, kata itu sudah tidak punya arti apapun!" Kata Sehun. Masih terus tersenyum dan menghapusi air mata yang menetes di pipinya

"Hah~ Lu, boleh aku lihat senyummu eoh? Aku yakin aku tidak akan pernah bosan melihat senyummu itu. Kau tahu Lu? Kau cantik saat tersenyum. Jangan pernah lunturkan itu dari wajah cantikmu. Jangan biarkan mata rusamu yang indah itu menjadi sembab dan bengkak, aku benci itu Luhan... ah ya~ kau pasti sudah tahukan siapa aku? Aku Sehun, Oh Sehun~ maaf ini sangat terlambat. Aku tidak mau membuatmu mengenal baik orang yang harapan hidupnya tidak banyak sepertiku. Aku Lu, usiaku bergantung pada operasi itu. Jika aku berhasil melewatinya maka rekaman ini harusnya berada di tempat sampah. Dan jika aku tidak sanggup,mari kita tidak menyesali apapun Luhan~" Kata Sehun lagi. Luhan semakin menangis menjadi-jadi. Ia pun menatap seorang Oh Sehun yang masih ingin meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Kau tahu luhan? Aku adalah penggemarmu dari awal. Mungkin suatu saat kau akan debut dan punya banyak fans. Tapi jangan lupakan aku, fans pertamamu Lu~ aku selalu suka lagumu. Suara lembutmu dan semua tentang dirimu... eh, barusan tdak secara langsung aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu kah? Ah~ itu Luhan, ekhem bagaimana yah? Aku... aku oh sehun menyukaimu, sehun menyukai Luhan" Kata Sehun sambil terus menggaruk belakang kepalanya/

"Sehun mencintai Luhan. Dan Sehun ingin Luhan meraih mimpinya. Sehun ingin Luhan tetap tersenyum. Dan Sehun yang berharap menjadi salah satu nama yang akan diingat Luhan, dan Sehun yang ingin Luhan mencari namja yang baik, dan Sehun yang ingin Luhan tetap menyanyi hingga akhir hidup Luhan, selalu tersenyum dan bersemangat menjadi seorang yang hebat. Menjadi seorang yang dapat membuat siapapun tersenyum,

Sekian~ Jangan lupa tersenyum, makan dan raih impian Luhan ~" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Fans Pertamamu, Oh Sehun :) ~"

Luhan sudah tidak bisa untuk menahan isakannya. Ia menangis sekencangnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya ambruk, dia juga memukuli dadanya yang sesak. Mencoba membuang rasa sakit disana. Sehun pergi. Dia sudah tidak ada

O.o.O

Sehun Side Story

Sehun berlarian menuju gerbang sekolah, khawatir akan terlambat di hari keduanya bersekolah di Seoul. Ia sudah lama hidup di Amerika, dan akhirnya ia bisa kembali ke Seoul dan bersekolah disana. Sehun tersenyum ketika ia lebih awal 8 detik dari petugas penutup pintu

"Kai!" Panggil Sehun melihat seorang namja Tan sedang ngos-ngossan. Yakin Sehun, kai juga berlari dan datang kesekolah dengan cara yang sama dengannya.

"Hosh- Hosh., Ye,,, hosh,,, Se... Hosh... HUN" kata Kai tersendat-sendat karena acara lari pagi takut terlambatnya. "Aku lulus 8 detik" kata Sehun penuh senyum

"Aku 11 detik" kata Kai. Sehun pun membantu Kai yang dari tadi membungkuk karena terenggah enggah untuk berdiri.

"Ah~ Terimakasih Oh Sehun. Jja kita ke kelas" kata Kai. Namun Sehun hanya diam di tempatnya. Menatap sesosok malaikat yang sedang terenggah-enggah juga. Sepertinya, orang itu juga terlambat, malaikat terlambat, malaikat kesiangan. Diam-diam Sehun tersenyum. Kai mengetahuinya dan menatap Sehun dengan Senyuman menggoda. "Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kai

"Tidak" Jawab Sehun datar

"Namanya Xi Luhan, cantik yah? Tapi aku tidak tertarik. Ia jurusan Musik. Suaranya saat menyanyi seperti panci yang di pukul-pukul dengan tongkat kayu" kata Kai mengejek Luhan. Sehun hanya menatap Kai datar. Kemudian ia mengejar Kai yang mendahuluinya masuk ke kelas.

O.o.O

Sehun menyukai Luhan. Sehun tidak menyangkal itu lagi. Sekuat apapun hatinya berkata "Jangan terjerumus cinta dengan siapapun. Karena hanya akan melukainya. Sehun tidak bisa. Ia memutuskan tetap menyukainya. Tapi ia berjanji tidak akan menunjukkan wajahnya pada orang yang mengisi hatinya.

Kali ini, Sehun sedang berdiri di luar ruang latihan, meneruskan kebiasaannya, mendengar Luhan bernyanyi. Tidak seperti kata Kai, suara Luhan indah, terkesan halus dan lembut. Berbanding terbalik dengan yang orang-orang katakan. Hanya Saja, Luhan tidak menyanyi dengan teknik yang benar sehinga lagunya terus salah.

Kemudian, Luhan mengakhiri lagunya seperti biasa, dengan cemoohan teman se jurusannya. Sehun ingin menampar siapa saja yang melakukannya pada Luhan, namun ia tidak boleh egois. Jika ia menunjukkan dirinya pada Luhan. Hanya akan membuat Luhan suatu hari akan terluka. Biasanya, Luhan akan masa bodoh dengan semua temannya katakan

Namun hari ini berbeda, Luhan lari keluar ruangan, Sehun sempat bersembunyi. Dan kemudian ia diam-diam mengejar Luhan yang ternyata berlari ke halaman belakang sekolah. Ia mendesah mendapati Luhan yang menangis tersedu-sedu disana.

Sehun mendekat. Ia sudah buta akan apapun, Masa bodoh Luhan mengenalinya, ia tidak peduli lagi. Asalkan, ia tidak melihat Luhan menangis. Ia tidak mau melihat malaikat Luhan menangis.

Luhan mendongak menatap seorang Oh Sehun yang berdiri di hadapannya. Kemudian Sehun berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan posisi Luhan. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun. Luhanpun tidak menjawab. Sehun mendesah. Memegang bahu Luhan kemudian berkata "kau tahu? Kau tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Aku dengar lagumu. Dan itu indah. Suaramu lembut dan nyaman di dengar. aku suka suaramu. Hanya teknikmu kurang tepat. Aku yakin dengan lebih banyak latihan, semua akan baik-baik saja ^^" kata Sehun menghibur. Kemudian Sehun pergi tanpa mengucapkan nama. Sudah, Luhan tidak perlu bertemu dengannya lagi

O.o.O

Sehun menghindari Luhan apapun yang terjadi. Jika ada Luhan, ia akan bersembunyi. Luhan pasti penasaran akan dirinya. Dan Luhan tidak boleh mengenalnya.

Luhan disana, di panggung Showcase besar itu. Ia menyanyikan lagu tentang impian. Sehun sendiri terus menatap Luhan sendu. Matanya sama sekali tidak dapat teralih sosok malaikat yang tengah bernyanyi disana. Dengan suara lembutnya. Membuat seluruh penonoton bersorak.

Sehun tahu Luhan pasti berhasil. Sayang ia tidak bisa mendampingi Luhan. Ia adalah seorang misterius yang tidak boleh seenaknya muncul. Ia berdiri di sudut belakang bangku penonton. Berharap Luhan tidak melihat keberadaannya. Setelah Luhan menyelesaikan lagu indahnya, Sehun berlari meninggalkan gedung tempat showcase tersebut.

Ia pergi dengan langkah terburu-buru. Tapi sayang, Luhan mengejarnya. Bahkan memegang pundaknya. Denyut jantung Sehun di percepat. Ia begitu dekat dengan Luhan sekarang. Luhan yang menampilkan ekspresi bahagianya. Dan Luhan yang mengatakan keberhasilanya. Sehun pun meyakinkan Luhan dan memberinya semangat. Sehun tidak bisa lari

Dan gilanya, Ia bahkan memeluk Luhan

"_Damn! Kau gila Oh Sehun!"_ Rutuk Sehun dalam hati. Ia kemudian melepas pelukannya dan meninggalkan Luhan, sebelum Luhan menanyakan namanya.

O.o.O

Sehun POV

"Konser akhir musim?" Tanya Kai pada Lee Donghae Saem, guru tari kami. Lee saem pun mengangguk. "Sehun dan Kai, kalian akan menjadi penari utama disana" kata Lee saem, Kai langsung melonjak saking bahagianya. Sedangkan Sehun terdiam dan terlihat berpikir

"Kau tidak mau Sehun?" tanya Kai. Aku pun tersenyum. Kemudian mengarahkan tatapanku pada Lee Saem.

"aku mau. Tapi apa aku boleh meminta satu permintaan?" tanyaku pada Lee saem. Ia mengangguk. "ada apa?" tanyanya

Aku hanya tersenyum "Aku ingin pertunjukan solo di akhir acara. Sebagai Konser ku yang terakhir" kataku sambil tersenyum simpul

"Terakhir? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Kedua orang dihadapanku tersebut. Dan aku menceritakan pada dua orang yang kupastikan dapat menjaga rahasia. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tentang penyakitku. Kai berusaha tegar mendengar ceritaku, begitu pula Lee saem. Tapi aku tahu kai menahan air matanya.

"Sehun, kau hebat! Lakukan operasimu! Aku harap itu akan berhasil dan itu tidak akan menjadi konser terakhirmu." Kata Lee Saem. Akupun hanya sanggup berterimakasih atas semua itu

O.o.O

Aku berdiri di sini, panggung yang mungkin menjadi panggung terakhirku. Sebelum mulai, aku memanjakan diriku dengan pemandangan para penonton yang meneriakkan namaku. Yang mungkin menjadi terakhir kalinya bisa kulihat dan ku dengar

Aku terkejut melihatnya, malaikatku duduk disana. DI deretan ke 10 kursi dari bagian paling depan. Namun aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Terlihat ekspresi terkejutnya melihatku disini. Aku hanya menghela nafas. Dan pengiring mulai mengalun, saatnya aku memulai tarianku.

Setelah mendapat tepuk tanganmeriah, Sang MC membaca kegiatan selanjutnya. Pidato dariku. Aku melangkah maju meraih Microfon. Kemudian mulai bicara.

"aku disini untuk mengucapkan ucapan selamat tinggal, ucapan terakhirku sebelum pergi dari tempat ini" kata namjaku. Aku menatap Luhan yang terlihat bingung dengan kalimatku barusan.

"Aku harus pergi ke amerika. Sekolah bisnis, ayahku menyuruhku melakukannya. Jadi aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk keluarga besar sekolah ini. Dan juga terimakasih pada guru, dan seluruh teman ku. Juga pada seseorang" Aku menatap Xi Luhan yang menangis. Damn! Aku ingin sekali menghapus air mata itu dari matanya. Tidak membiarkan mata rusa itu tersentu liquid bening yang menandakan ia sedih. Aku sudah membuatnya terluka. Apa mungkin diajuga menyukaiku? Ah Damn! Andai aku tidak pernah menampakkan wajahku dihadapannya. Aku memutuskan melanjutkan kalimatku

"Dia adalah seseorang yang menganggap sampah sepertiku begitu berharga, dia yang terus berkata bahwa aku seorang yang pantas dihargai. Jujur, aku minta maaf padanya, aku pengecut dan sekarang berniat pergi. Maafkan aku" Kataku, Mataku terus mengarah kearahnya. Aku juga ingin menangis sekarang. Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Dengan malaikat ku lagi.

Kemudian aku membungkuk "aku akan mengadakan pertunjukan terakhirku di panggung tari. Semoga kalian menyukainya" kataku. Lalu aku mulai menari solo. Melibatkan seluruh hatiku di dalamnya. Tarian untuknya, malaikat yang menangis di bangku penonton.

Setelah menghakhiri tarian itu aku meninggalkan panggung. Baru beberapa langkah. Telingaku menangkap panggilan seseorang "Mr. X! Mr. X" dan aku tahu itu Luhan yang memanggilku. Memanggilku yang asing baginya. Yang belum pernah ia tahu namanya

"Apa maksudmu eoh? Kau menyerah menjadi penari?!" Tanyanya sedikit berteriak "tidak, aku hanya melakukan apa yang ayahku minta" bohongku.

Luhanpun menangis. "Jadi kau mau pergi?" Tanya Luhan.

Aku hanya sanggup mengangguk. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tengorokanku tercekat. Aku tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Apalagi melihat Luhan menangis dihadapanku.

"Tapi sampai kapan?" Tanya Luhan lirih. Aku menatap manik rusa Luhan sendu. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, aku mendekat padanya dan menghapus air mata nya

"_mungkin selamanya_"

"Entahlah" jawabku singkat tidak tega menyatakan kebenarannya. Operasi jantung adalah operasi yang kemungkinan berhasilnya sangat tipis. Tapi setidaknya aku mencoba bukan?. Luhanpun bertanya lagi "aku akan menunggumu disini. Sampai kapanpun" katanya. Aku mendesah. Luhan keras kepala

"Jangan menungguku. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali" kataku akhirnya. Aku tidak mau Luhan menungguku. Khawatir aku tidak akan pernah kembali

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan menatap mataku dengan tatapan sendu. Tatapan yang menyiratkan kesedihannya. Membuatku sakit dan berat untuk pergi

"Aku akan di amerika selamanya" kataku sedih.

"aku akan menung-" Luhan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena kenekatanku. Aku mencium bibir cherrynya, Aku memang tidak waras mungkin. Namun Luhan tidak mengelak. Aku sedikit melumat bibirnya. Namun akhirnya aku tersadar dan memutuskan pergi. Luhan tidak mengejarku. Ia terlalu Shock mungkin

"Maaf Luhan" Gumamku setelah pergi

O.o.O

Aku duduk di kamarku. Lagi, ketukan pintu terdengar menampilkan orang-orang ayahku yang ingin membawaku ke amerika untuk operasi

"Aku mengerti. Dan aku siap untuk pergi"

Mereka membawaku, tapi sebelumnya aku menitipkan DVD kepada Kai, untuk Luhan. Agar dia tahu isi hatiku. Doakan aku Lu, aku harap aku bisa kembali Ke Korea. Doakan operasi itu berhasil. Aku akan merindukanmu.

Dan jika aku tidak kembali, ku harap kau tetap tersenyum bersama impianmu

END

Epilog!

"Hai Sehun bodoh! Apa kabar eoh?" kata Luhan sendu

"Kau bilang padaku untuk melupakan kata andai. Tapi setiap mengingat namamu begitu banyak kata 'andai' yang berputar-putar di kepalaku. Sehun bodoh! Kau jahat! Jahat sekali padaku! Sehun bodoh! Aku tidak akan bisa melupakanmu... kau tahu jika itu sulit kan?"

"Sehunnie, sekarang Luhan sudah debut. Luhan meraih impian Luhan dengan Luhan punya banyak Fans sekarang. Lebih banyak dari fans Sehun" Kata Luhan. Ia tersenyum miris menatap makam sehun

"Kau bercanda? Fans pertamaku?! Aku punya banyak sekali Fans di dunia ini. Sejak aku lahir malah. Dan jujur, aku tidak akan bisa melupakan namamu Sehun, seperti yang kau katakan. Aku akan terus mengejar mimpiku sejauh apapun itu. Aku akan terus tersenyum seperti yang sehun inginkan. Aku akan terus bernanyi seperti yang Sehun katakan" kata Luhan sedih

"Dan ... aku juga menyukaimu Oh Sehun, dari kala pertama kita bertemu"

"aku juga akan rajin makan seperti yang kau sarankan, sulit menerima kenyataan rekaman ini sampai ditanganku Sehun, aku mencintaimu. Sangat..." Luhan menyelingi kalimatnya dengan isakan tertahan dan kegagalannya bertahan tidak menangis. ia terus menatap makam sehun dengan tatapan kosong. Semua sudah berakhir. Sehun pergi, selamanya...

Dan Luhan meninggalkan Makam itu setelah meninggalkan sebuket bunga untuk Sehun, Cinta pertamanya, cinta pandang pertamanya, cinta yang memberinya alasan untuk bermimpi, dan Seorang yang selalu menjadi Impiannya"

The END

Wuehhehehehhehe... Saya mau nangis dulu permirsah,,, ini pertama kalinya aku nangis saat ketik FF. Sebelumnya, se sad apapun FF saya, itu gak akan pernah bisa bikin saya menangis. Dan ini pertama kalinya,xD

Oh yah, FF ini sebenernya udah lumutan di memory Laptop ku, gegara laptop rusak, file ku gak bisa di buka. Dan akhirnya sekarang udah bener xD

Sorry For Typo (s)

RCL Please ~ #PuppyEyes


End file.
